


gallivant

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>gallivant \GAL-uh-vant\, verb:<br/>1. To wander about, seeking pleasure or diversion; gad.<br/>2. To go about with members of the opposite sex.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	gallivant

Women and men on three continents had attracted and been attracted to John Watson and he, in turn, had liked most of them well enough. There had been a couple of mornings on which he’d woken up wishing the night before hadn’t happened, there had been one-night stands, there had been relationships. But in the end, something was always missing.  
As he wakes up, holding Sarah close in his arms, feeling Sherlock’s body pressing against his back, basking in their warmth and relishing the prospect of the Sunday morning, he smiles. One person is simply not enough to complete him.


End file.
